The market for Internet of Things (IoT) is growing at a fast pace (today's 6.4 billion of IoT devices is expected to become 20 billion by 2020). IoT is rapidly being adopted by consumers and enterprises, ranging from WiFi cameras, to baby monitors, to HVAC systems in buildings, etc.
Although IoT devices offer convenience and control, these devices are not protected from malicious actors. A major threat to IoT device proliferation is the lack of security and privacy. For example, in October 2016, Dyn™, a network intelligence firm that manages traffic for Twitter™, Reddit™, and Facebook™ was attacked and forced major websites to be offline for over 30 minutes. Dyn™ was attacked by compromised unsecured IoT devices, including DVRs, baby monitors, and toasters. These unsecured IoT devices were infected by malicious botnets and were remotely controlled to launch a Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attack on Dyn™. It is expected that two-third of all enterprises will experience at least one IoT security breach by 2018.